Lulu (Final Fantasy)
Lulu, also called Lu by Wakka, is a playable character in Final Fantasy X who also appears in Final Fantasy X-2 as a non-player character. She is one of Yuna's guardians. Since Lulu grew up with Yuna in Besaid, she and Wakka think of Yuna as a younger sister. Lulu's stoic and self-possessed nature makes her seem insensitive at times, but conceals a bit of gentleness underneath. Involvement Final Fantasy X Lulu was raised in Besaid as an orphan alongside Wakka, Wakka's brother Chappu, and later Yuna, after Lulu's parents were killed by Sin when she was 5 years old. Lulu became romantically involved with Chappu who considered proposing to her. Chappu joined the Crusaders to make the world safer for Lulu and died in an operation against Sin somewhere near Djose. Before becoming a guardian to Yuna, Lulu guarded two other summoners whose pilgrimages ended before reaching Zanarkand. According to "Lulu's Story" from Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega, she did this to protect Yuna from Sin, having been unable to dissuade her from following in her father's footsteps in becoming a summoner. The first summoner Lulu guarded was Lady Ginnem to whom she was a sole guardian. Being inexperienced, the 20-year-old Lulu was unable to save Ginnem in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth during an attempt to acquire the aeon Yojimbo. Lulu harbors guilt over her summoner's death, and Lady Ginnem's soul remains unsent until later. The second summoner she served as a guardian to, alongside Wakka, was Father Zuke, whose pilgrimage ended at the Calm Lands. He chose not to continue, a decision many summoners make when they reach the plains. When Yuna had decided to become a summoner, Lulu had initially protested, but after returning from Father Zuke's pilgrimage Lulu agreed to become Yuna's guardian along with Wakka and Kimahri Ronso. Though Lulu is protective of Yuna, she respects her decisions. Lulu travels to Kilika with Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, and Tidus, a young man who claims to hail from Zanarkand and looks a lot like Chappu. Although Lulu does not believe he is from Zanarkand, she offers Tidus information about Spira, believing Sin's toxin has induced an amnesia in him. She is unhappy with how keen Wakka is to befriend Tidus, seeing him as clinging on to Chappu's memory in wanting to make Tidus his surrogate brother rather than trying to move on. During their journey to the Kilika Island their ship, the S.S. Liki, is attacked by Sin, and Lulu helps fend it off. Sin destroys the town of Kilika where Lulu tells Tidus about the sending, pyreflies, and fiends, explaining that Yuna must send the dead lest their feelings of anguish remain on Spira in their pyreflies and in time turn into fiends. The morning after she sets off with Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Kimahri for the temple on the mountain top where Yuna obtains the aeon Ifrit, and the group leaves for Luca to attend a local blitzball tournament. Lulu and Wakka discuss Tidus as she worries about Wakka's intentions to desert him after the tournament (under the impression he could join another blitzball team). She advises him to ask Tidus to become a guardian as it would be difficult for Yuna to ask for it. The following morning, the group arrives at Luca where Grand Maester Yo Mika and the newest Maester Seymour Guado arrive. Lulu explains it is Mika's fiftieth anniversary of being a grand Maester and this year's blitzball tournament is held in his honor. Amid the commotion Yuna and Tidus check if rumors of Auron, a legendary guardian to Yuna's father Lord Braska, being in the town are true. Kimahri has been apprehended by his rivals and when Tidus is distracted Yuna goes missing. Lulu catches up with them and informs Tidus and Kimahri that Yuna has been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches and for her safe return they want the Aurochs to lose the blitzball game. Lulu says Wakka told her he will play the match while they rescue Yuna. The three board the Al Bhed ship and rescue Yuna. After discussing Yuna's Al Bhed heritage with Tidus, Lulu shoots a flare into the air to signal Wakka, who wins the game for the Aurochs. After the tournament fiends attack the stadium and Seymour summons Anima to slay them, impressing the crowds. When they are about to leave, Tidus and Auron request to be Yuna's guardians, much to Lulu and Wakka's surprise. At the Mushroom Rock Road they witness Seymour supporting the Crusaders and the participating Al Bhed in Operation Mi'ihen, but Wakka opposes using machina to defeat Sin. When Yuna says she believes it is worth it is for the greater good, Wakka asks for Lulu's opinion, only to be frustrated when she says she can only speculate. Lulu explains to Tidus that Wakka's brother Chappu left the sword he gave to him and fought with a machina weapon instead, fueling Wakka's hatred toward the Al Bhed. Before the operation begins, Wakka discovers Luzzu, a Crusader and friend of Chappu, was the one to convince him to enlist and hits him. Lulu already knew as Luzzu told her before they left Besaid. Luzzu tells Tidus that she hit him as well. The party witnesses Operation Mi'ihen that ends in a disaster. At Djose temple Yuna enters the Chamber of the Fayth and obtains the aeon Ixion. While waiting for Yuna the party again runs into Dona and Barthello, a summoner and her guardian who consider Yuna a rival. The former is insulted by Lulu for not knowing of Auron's identity. The next morning Lulu points out Yuna's messy hair when she runs out in a frenzy after oversleeping. Yuna says they could have woken her up, but Lulu jokes they called to her but her snoring made it difficult to get through to her. Yuna gets angry everyone is picking on her and everyone laughs. The party boards a shoopuf to cross the Moonflow and Wakka points to the ruins of a submerged ancient city that supposedly sank due to using forbidden machina technology. Lulu says Yu Yevon decides which machina they can and cannot use, giving guns as an example of forbidden machina. An Al Bhed squad attacks the shoopuf and takes Yuna hostage, but Wakka and Tidus save her. Lulu and Wakka conclude the Al Bhed are responsible for the summoners disappearing lately. On the North Wharf they meet Yuna's cousin Rikku, who asks Yuna, and to some extent everyone else, to be her guardian. Upon entering Guadosalam, a Guado by the name of Trommel asks Yuna and her guardians to come to the manor per Seymour's request. Lulu explains to Tidus that summoners pass by Guadosalam as there's no temple there, and Tidus says she explains things without him even asking and hopes Lulu believes him when he says he knows nothing of Spira. Seymour proposes to Yuna, but she won't give her answer yet. Upon leaving the manor, Lulu and Tidus discuss Yuna getting married. Lulu is partially supportive as it would give the people of Spira something cheery to talk about and would better relations between the Guado and humans. Tidus opposes the marriage, and Lulu says she would prefer if Yuna married for love, yet would disapprove of such a marriage. The group visits the Farplane where Yuna talks with her parents to decide what to do. Lulu overhears Wakka talking with Chappu's spirit, where he tells he gave the sword to Tidus. Lulu tells Tidus of her relationship with Chappu and says he always said that "she looked grumpy," but considers those days the happiest of her life. When they leave the Farplane, the spirit of Lord Jyscal Guado emerges. Yuna sends him and a sphere drops, which she takes. Lulu says a strong emotion must have bound him to this world. When Yuna and her party return to respond to Seymour's proposal, they are informed he has left Guadosalam and they depart for the Thunder Plains. In the northern plains Yuna announces she will marry Seymour, which does not surprise Lulu who asks if Jyscal is the cause of her decision, and Tidus reveals Yuna watched the sphere Jyscal left behind when she sent him. At the travel agency in Lake Macalania they are welcomed by Tromell, Seymour's aide, and attacked by the Al Bhed. They destroy the Al Bhed's machina, and Tromell leaves with Yuna to the temple. Rikku speaks with the Al Bhed who attacked them in the Al Bhed language revealing her heritage to Wakka and Lulu says they knew he would be upset. The party uses the Al Bhed machina sleds to travel to Macalania Temple, much to Wakka's rage, and if Lulu travels with Tidus he asks her if a human can ever become Sin, and she finally believes he is not from Spira. In Macalania Temple they confront Seymour after discovering he murdered his father, Jyscal. The confrontation escalates and they are forced to kill him, but before Yuna can send him they have to escape and become trapped under the ice. After Sin whisks them away to Bikanel Island, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed and later taken by the Guado. Lulu and the others attack Bevelle to save her from marrying the now unsent Seymour, but are caught and tried for treason. They save Yuna and escape back to the Macalania Woods. Now branded traitors of Yevon, the group continues the pilgrimage to Zanarkand. On the way, they visit the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth where Lulu faces the unsent Lady Ginnem, the human personality she once held all but completely buried in envy for the living. Lulu feels she must fulfill a final duty to Ginnem as a guardian in ensuring her spirit would depart to the Farplane. The reversal of Lulu and Yuna's supporting/supported relationship is alluded to at the Gagazet Mountain Gate where Lulu reveals her weaknesses and becomes more tender-hearted, showing uncertainty over their next move. At the ruins of Zanarkand they discover the truth about Yevon and Sin's cyclical nature as a being reborn around the previous Final Aeon that defeated it. The party defeats Yunalesca after Yuna rejects the Final Summoning as a false rite that only prolongs Spira's suffering. The group hatches a plan to engage Sin head-on and venture inside it to defeat the monster at its core, Yu Yevon, an ancient summoner who built Sin as his armor. Lulu fights along with her comrades and protects Yuna until the end. After Sin's destruction, Tidus fades away, being a dream of the fayth brought to life by Yu Yevon's summoning, and Lulu waves goodbye to him as he takes a running leap off the airship. Some time later, Yuna is to hold a speech in Luca Stadium to announce the onset of the Eternal Calm, and Lulu finds her on the docks whistling at the ocean, as Tidus once told her he would come running if she did. External Calm Two years later, Lulu and Wakka have married and Lulu has become pregnant with his child. While on the Al Bhed ship during a visit from Rikku, Wakka tells her to say "hi" to Lulu. When Yuna decides to embark on a new journey, Wakka says to give him time as he will go get Lulu, but they don't make it as Yuna and Rikku have already left. Final Fantasy X-2 When Yuna returns to the village Lulu comments on Yuna's new lifestyle, and tells her to beware those who would exploit her status as high summoner and invites YRP to stay the night. When fiends attack from the Chamber of the Fayth at Besaid Temple, Lulu explains how the village has dealt with the attack and tells her the villagers will feel better knowing Yuna is home. Lulu gives birth to a baby boy, and waits for Wakka to pick a name. He settles on "Vidina," the Al Bhed word for "future." When they are alone she tells Wakka she has faith in him and that they will embrace their parenthood together. When Tidus returns and Yuna reunites with him in front of the villagers, Lulu and Vidina are among the crowd. X-2.5 After Yuna and Tidus reunite on the shore everyone returns to Besaid Village. Tidus is surprised to be introduced to Vidina, Wakka and Lulu's child, and feels lonely when Lulu treats him coldly. During the preparations for a welcome party Yuna is busy greeting the village elders at the temple, and Lulu explains Tidus should leave her alone for the time being. Tidus meets Briar, a man of few words dispatched from Bevelle to work as a priest at Besaid Temple. The Gullwings' airship breaks down and Tidus and Yuna go missing. The villagers search for them as well as the Aurochs' boat and only recover the Aurochs' blitzball trophy at sea. Briar aids in the search when he is approached by a suspicious Lulu, asking why he came to Besaid. He answers it was to protect the temple from the recent thefts and help the elderly with daily chores. Lulu claims she had witnessed people transform into fiends by the ruins while shouting out "Briar! Briar!" Briar denies, saying she misheard it, but knows it's true. Tidus and Yuna are eventually found and return to the village. Final Fantasy X -Will- Some months later, Lulu, now mayor of Besaid, meets Chuami and Kurgum after they are sent to Besaid by Baralai, the leader of the Spiran Council, to meet with Yuna. She and Wakka take them to Yuna and Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of a shoopuf that was supposed to be dead but had mysteriously reappeared, causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been "beckoned." Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spiran Council. When Lulu hears Chuami mention being Auron's daughter, Lulu says she doesn't look like him and that many people claim to be children of Auron, Jecht, and Braska. Chuami says she takes after her mother who wouldn't lie to her, but Lulu says Auron would have mentioned having children since he wasn't the type of person to hide such a thing. Chuami returns to Besaid with Tidus who asks Lulu about Yuna's new love interest. Lulu says she thought Tidus would know Yuna better and tells him to figure it out himself. She says that if something else can be brought back, then Sin's revival shouldn't be surprising. After Tidus figures out the meaning behind Lulu's words, they depart. On the ship with Lulu and Chuami, Tidus says he wants to follow Yuna and the others on her new journey since he promised to be with her forever. Killed Victims *Countless Creatures *Yo Mika (Indirectly Caused) *Kelk Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Yenke Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Biran Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Ginnem (Indirectly Caused) *Seymour Guado (Alongside fellow guardians, Caused) *Yunalesca (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Jecht (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Yu Yevon (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Sin (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) Allies *Tidus *Yuna *Kimahri Ronso *Auron *Wakka *Rikku *Chuami *Kurgum *Chappu *Ginnem *Zuke *Cid *Brother *Paine *Kelk Ronso Enemies *Seymour Guado *Jecht *Yu Yevon *Yunalesca *Sin *Yo Mika Appearances *Final Fantasy X **Eternal Calm *Final Fantasy X-2 **Final Fantasy X-2.5 *Final Fantasy X -Will- Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final Fantasy X-2.5 Category:Final Fantasy X -Will- Category:The Eternal Calm Category:Alive Category:Married Category:Black Hair Category:Magic Category:Sorcerer Category:Leaders Category:Yuna's Guardians Category:Red Eyes Category:Final Fantasy X Playable Characters